The human genome has created interest in technologies for rapid nucleic acid analysis, including nucleic acid sequencing, both for small and large-scale applications. Presently available nucleic acid sequencing technologies include detection of fluorescent nucleotides; detection of proton byproducts of polymerase activity; and (iii) detection of currents through nanopores. In the context of sequencing, important considerations include accuracy, speed, read length, cost, instrument size and complexity, and the amount of nucleic acid template required to generate sequencing information. Unfortunately, large-scale genome projects often remain too costly and/or infeasible, due to shortcomings in available sequencing technologies. Available sequencing technologies, such as those mentioned above, often have sample preparation, accuracy and/or scalability issues that present significant challenges their mainstream implementation.